


Frágil

by OrangePortal24



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Church finalmente es una I.A., Experimento de Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, F/F, F/M, Los personajes no me pertenecen, M/M, Mpreg, Muerte del personaje, Si no te gusta no leer, pertenecen a Rooster Theeth, trabajo con posibles finales alternativos, trabajo no concluido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: Semana de algo Sad ok no  , solo leer .





	Frágil

**Author's Note:**

> Hace tiempo pensé escribir alguna clase de mpreg churboose donde la doctora halsey le ofrecía a Caboose hacer un experimento con él a cambio de un cuerpo humano para Church , Caboose acepta pero el experimento es procrear algún tipo de súper soldado (tomando en cuenta que Caboose es muy fuerte y Church es bueno alguna clase de inteligencia es como una súper combinación?) .Caboose solo quiere recuperar a Church y se siente culpable por haberlo matado hace tiempo , el experimento funciona y un día Church simplemente despierta siendo humano pero cuando se entera que Caboose está esperando a su hijo Church se aleja de él y comienza a rechazarlo pero también se pregunta cómo es que obtuvo un cuerpo humano de nuevo , parece que todo el mundo lo sabe menos él ; Caboose solo decide ir al equipo rojo y encuentra una amistad extraña en Sarge que pronto comienza a enamorarse del chico por desgracia el experimento a medida que crece va absorbiendo la energía de Caboose y hace que este rápidamente enferme , a pesar de todo Caboose decide continuar y seguir siendo fiel a Church eso lastima a sarge pero prefiere no decir nada . Tex decide decirle la verdad a Church y cuando este se entera la culpabilidad lo invade pero también se entera de la cláusula del contrato, el cuerpo que él tiene es temporal así que terminara por convertirse de nuevo en una I.A. Esto Caboose no lo sabe pero el chico esta tan débil que apenas puede levantarse y Church decide acercarse al nuevamente con la esperanza de recuperar lo poco que queda de su corazón.

-Por favor Sarge…te lo suplico, pronto vendrán por mí –  
-Vete de aquí o jalare de mi gatillo y voy a ver tus sesos volar en muchas direcciones – advirtió Sarge apuntando con su escopeta al hombre arrodillado frente a el.  
-¡POR FAVOR, NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO! –   
-¡Largo de aquí saco de escoria!- nuevamente apunto esta vez sin vacilar tomo su arma y apunto directamente a la cien, Sarge miro con el ceño fruncido al hombre con la barba crecida de días sin afeitar, los ojos rojos y llenos de bolsas negras debajo de los parpados era el hombre que había llorado la pérdida de su amado y que paso noches frente a un cruz de madera enterrada en un cumulo de tierra donde ya hacia el cuerpo de quien defraudo.  
La lluvia amenazaba con su llegada y los cúmulos de nubes ocultaron los rayos del sol más brillante, olía a pólvora y aun ni siquiera daba el primer disparo el no fallaría, el daría en el blanco y posiblemente terminaría por descargar toda su arma.  
-Es demasiado tarde para ti Church, venir como un gusano arrastrándote no va a arreglar lo que hiciste…. No vale la pena gastar mis balas en ti, el dolor del que eres presa te matara más lento que una de mis balas…- Bajo la escopeta y dio media vuelta decidido a entrar a su base.  
-Le….le prometí que tendría una vida normal… que tendría un cumpleaños y muchos amigos y no conocería la guerra…- Church se aferró al pequeño bulto entre sus brazos –Cuesta creer que le costara dar la vida a algo tan pequeño y frágil…- Las lágrimas de Church comenzaron a recorrer sus rostro y su vos fue cada vez más entrecortada. Sarge se detuvo sin mirar a otras y un momento incomodo el rodeo a los dos hombres.  
-Ellos vendrán por mi… si saben que el…el experimento funciono la…. ¡aran de su vida un experimento! – Church grito he hizo que el bulto entre sus brazos se revolviera un poco –Por favor sargento… es lo único que me queda de Caboose...- Acuno con cariño el bulto entre sus brazos.  
-Vete de aquí…la decisión de tener a esa cosa fue decisión de él y eso le costó la vida, si no puedes hacerte cargo ve a otro lugar – Reanudo de nuevo su camino Sarge a la base.  
-Yo sé que tú lo amabas, más de lo que yo pude amarlo….- Church bajo su rostro y aparto un poco las mantas del bulto dejando ver la pequeña cara del bebé en sus brazos – Es una niña….tiene los ojos de Caboose….- dejo correr sus dedos por la piel del bebé, su armadura y lo poco que le quedaba de humano apenas le permitía sentir el calor que trasmitía su pequeño bulto.  
Sargento se quedó inmóvil en su lugar sin siquiera dar la cara a Church el sabia la verdad y su corazón dolió al pensar que ya no vería jamás al chico ingenuo y lleno de entusiasmo correr más por Blood Gulch , olvidaría su sonrisa y se llenaría de orgullo por ser un Sargento frio y cruel con sus enemigos ….. Pero eso no lo aria feliz ni en un millón de años, algo paso con él...algo toco el fondo de su corazón viejo he hizo que comenzara a sentir calor de nuevo y ese algo era Michael J. Caboose. Se dio la vuelta para mirar la cara de súplica sincera y desesperada de Church.  
-Su ingenuidad lo mato…era demasiado bueno para esto – dijo Sarge caminando lo suficientemente cerca para observar el pequeño bulto, los ojos dormidos de una bebé con pequeños risos dorados y piel blanca, posiblemente no podría ver los ojos de Caboose pero todo el bebé era Caboose a excepción del color de piel tan pálida como la de Church, algo dentro de su pecho se hizo añicos y sintió un vacío conocido.  
Sargento pudo notar que una parte del cuello de Church comenzaba a ser trasparente como cuando él era una I.A.   
-No me queda mucho tiempo….por favor Sarge...- Church dejo caer levemente su rosto y acaricio nariz con nariz sintiendo por ultima ves la piel de su hija, cerró los ojos y dio un beso en la frente de su niña estiro los brazos y espero a que Sarge la tomara.  
Sarge vacilo un poco y su cuerpo reacciono por sí solo, coloco en su espalda el arma y tomo entre sus brazo el pequeño bulto.  
-Gracias – murmuro   
-…..No lo hago por ti, lo hago por Caboose y sé que él no querría ver a su hija convertirse en nosotros – Sarge dio la espalda y camino a su base.  
\- Gracias…Su nombre es Crystal…fue el nombre de mi madre y sé que también fue el de tu esposa-  
Sarge quedo impactado y cuando dirigió la mirada rápidamente solo encontró una armadura vacía en el suelo, su corazón latió rápidamente y podía sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas ¿Cómo era que el sabia eso? Él nunca había dicho nada a nadie sobre su vida pasada ni siquiera a Caboose.  
Cuando la noche callo una pequeña mochila de explorador con los suministros suficientes ya hacía en hombro junto con su escopeta y sobre sus brazos un bebé, tendría que huir sin dejar rastro si Halsey quería su experimento tendría que venir por él y Sarge no estaba dispuesto a dejarle las cosas fáciles.

**Author's Note:**

> No pienso hacer mas capítulos de esta historia no digo que no are mucho mas Churboose y puede ser que tenga por hay mas mpreg , pero si quieren saber mas detalles de la historia dejen sus comentarios .  
> Gracias por leer .


End file.
